Mr and Mrs Mulder Meet Mr and Mrs Scully
by xfileslover
Summary: i changed the name because i think this one fits the story better. this one has a bit of everything. romance, xfile type drama, ect. its kinda hard to explane it so r&r and maybe it will begin to make since.
1. Chapter 1

6:24 A.M. THE BASEMENT OFFICE…

Scully walked into the office early that morning to get the paper work from there last case done and turned into Skinner by early afternoon. She stopped short when she saw Mulder asleep in his chair. His hair was sticking out everywhere, and his clothes were all wrinkled which indicated that he fell asleep here last night. She didn't want to wake him up so she quietly put her stuff down and walked down the hallway to get some coffee, to wake her up the rest of the way.

Mulder sensed that someone came into the office, but he really didn't care, he was too tired. So once he didn't here anymore noise he fell right back asleep.

Scully returned with her coffee and turned on her computer. She clicked on the file that held all her notes and paperwork to find that the report had been finished last night. She looked at the log off time 2:34 A.M. she looked at Mulder and smiled. She printed off the document and walked to the elevator.

The door was locked and all the lights were off. She slipped it under the door and turned around to find herself face to face with Tim Burns.

"Jesus Christ, Tim you scared the hell out of me. What do you want?"

"Well yesterday I gave Mulder a case, it was right after you left. But anyways I wanted to know if you guys would be willing to help out on this one. I figured that since you were finished with your latest case that you wouldn't mind?"

Scully wondered why the MPU would want their help. Unless they were abducted I don't think Mulder's gunna want to help.

"Let me talk to Mulder okay, and go over the details. As soon as we come to a decision I will come up here and tell you. Okay?"

"That's great, thank you agent Scully."

With that Scully walked once again back down to the basement office.

Since the report was finished and there was nothing else to do she walked over to Mulder's desk and looked for a report that didn't have red stripes on it.

She didn't see it on his desk so she started opening the drawers she could get to without coming into contact with Mulder. Sure enough it was in the bottom drawer, meaning he hadn't looked at it yet.

She walked back to her desk and began reading

_On Tuesday May 22nd 1996,_

_Susan and Howard McDonald disappeared from there home in Tensiltown Louisiana. There 21 year old daughter reported them missing after there were gone for two days with no phone call or anything. Five days later Susan and Howard both were found in Whitefish Montana. They were badly beaten and bruised. Benjamin Bradley Harrison is the only suspect in the case. He lives with his wife in Bigfork Montana. They live in a closed gate community called "heaven on earth". No one had been able to get anything on him. He is clean and has no record of violence and neither does his wife._

_We are looking for two agents who would not mind playing husband and wife and try to get close to these to people. You will pose as newlyweds in a new town and state. We would like you to become friends with neighbors and get your opinions on the Harrison's. Three weeks after the McDonalds murder another couple was found in the same condition and in the same place. Once again we have the same suspect. We want to catch the killer before anymore-innocent couples are found dead._

_AD. Walter Skinner_

Scully finished the report and wondered why they just don't hold him since he is the only one who has any connection with these two couples.

"So, Scully what do you think. You want to go play Husband and wife. Again?"

Scully jumped in surprise as Mulder's voice rang out in the office.

"Mulder don't scare me like that. Why would you want this case? Its not an x-file or anything?"

"Well because were the only two female male agents in the bureau that can pull off being married, and its gunna be a couple of weeks before were given an x-file."

Scully new that he was right, and they do get paid extra for going undercover.

"I will be right back, I need to go see Tim, I told him that I would tell him our decision in person."

Scully once again walked to the elevator and back to the third floor. She walked to the door marked MPU and walked in. as soon as she stepped foot in the office it became deadly quiet. She felt a little un-eased but she continued to walk until she found Tim.

"Excuse me Tim, me and Mulder have decided to help out on the case. What is it that we will be doing?"

"Oh, well we need you to pose as man and wife, but you will have to have roommates. Each house is meant to hold two couples in one house. So you and Mulder will be paired with two other agents."

"Tim, who are the other agents?" scully was a little unsure about this, not wanting to be paired with some agents that no one else wanted to work with.

"Um, well one of them is a regular agent, her name is Lynette Jones and the other is in DNA. Agent Pendrell."

Great, that's I'll I need is Pendrell living in the same house as me.

"That's fine. When do we start?"

"The agents will be in your office at about 9 AM. To talk to you about the arrangements."

With that scully once again walked towards the elevator and back down to the basement.

Why oh why do we have to put up with the new agents and the ones who have never been on a real case. It's not fair. Scully stamped her foot at the same time the door opened. She walked into the office to tell Mulder the news.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this one is so short but I wanted to leave you guys hanging (tehe) and think up a great third chapter…

Chapter 2

"Scully, please tell me that your kidding, you know how much of a crush Pendrell has on you, wont her compromise the case?" Mulder was flabbergasted that anyone would be dumb enough to put those two on the same case.

"Mulder I wish I was, but they need our help, and if it doesn't work out we will have to make some kind of arrangement." Scully said as she slipped down in her chair.

The next hour they finished old paper work, and scully tried to code the x-files drawer but after five minutes she threw her hands up in disgust.

"Mulder how do you expect anyone to find anything down here, I mean it's like a 15 year olds room, maybe even worse.

Mulder dint even bother to answer her, instead he snorted and went back to his serious job of launching pencils at the ceiling. Just as he was about to throw one there was a knock at the door and Mulder crash landed in the space behind him. To keep herself from laughing Scully went and got the door.

"Agent Scully it's so great to see you, its been a while since you been in the lab, we all really missed you down there."

Scully nodded and moved out of the way for him and the new agent to pass. She was surprised to see how old she was. She figured that they would send a younger agent. She looked as though she was almost 40 years old. She even had gray hairs streaking through her natural hair color. There was absolutely no way that this was a new agent.

Everyone was starting to grow uncomfortable with the silence, until Mulder decided to break it. "So agent Pendrell are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Mulder said as he gestured towards the woman sating in front of the door.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry, agents Mulder and Scully would like you to meet Agent Lynette Jones." She held out her hand as she was introduced surprised at how little emotion they had.

"Well its wonderful to meet both of you, I have heard a lot about you. AD Skinner asked me to give you two this. It's a list of arrangements, and stuff." She handed the folder to Scully.

As scully read the folder her eyes got very weird.

Mulder nudged Scully and she began read the file aloud.

"It says that agents Mulder, Scully, Pendrell, and Jones will be going undercover 4532 E. park view house number 67. There accommodations will be supplied, all that is needed is clothing and personal things. Also I am setting the standards, Agent Scully and Pendrell will pose as one couple, and Agent Mulder and Jones the other. This is how it will be if I find out other wise each agent will revive 2 weeks leave without pay"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments until Mulder walked out of the room, and ran towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter three..

Chapter three

He walked straight to the elevator and pushed 3 before anyone could reach him.

He marched right into skinners office and demanded to see him this instance.

"I'm sorry agent Mulder, Skinner is very busy." His secretary stated from her position behind the computer."

"I don't care if the president is in that room I want to speak to him know." Mulder said just as Skinners door opened.

"Now just what in the hell is going on out here?" boomed Skinners voice from his door.

As Mulder turned around to face skinner, skinner saw the look on his face and new immediately what was wrong. He ushered Mulder into his office.

"Agent Mulder before you say anything, I did this for a reason. I no you would rather work with scully, but you two are my best and the other two are inexperienced so I need each of you to work with each of them. Now go back downstairs get to know Jones and get to the bottom of this."

Mulder reluctantly left the office and mopped towards the elevator. He was met at the bottom by scully. She grabbed his arm and shoved him into the other room were the coffee was supplied.

"Mulder what was that all about, and why did you go see skinner."

Mulder looked at her and before he could respond she said, "he called and told me everything, which shows how slow you walk when you don't get your way."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and maneuvered his way out of the little room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight seemed as though it took forever. Mulder was happy that he was able to get a seat next to scully, he new that it was going to be hard going undercover with Pendrell, he was defiantly going to do anything to impress scully.

Ha. I think his dream came true he is married to Scully the only woman of his dreams. Except he is also living with me. Mulder laughed again.

Scully looked over at Mulder as he laughed. She wondered what he was laughing about. It really didn't matter at the moment and she was too tired to even think about it. She laid her head back and instantly fell asleep.

Pendrell was sitting across the aisle and was mesmerized by how beautiful she was even in sleep. "Sleeping beauty" he though as his mind twirled back to the days of watching Disney movies and having no cares, a time in which sometimes he wish he could return to. Times in wich girls had cutys and were vile. And now it was as if he had fallen into a sleep in which scully was the main attraction, one that would never get old a break apart.

He new that Mulder would start giving him dirty looks if he kept staring so he turned back to his movie "Evolution."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe house was so beautiful not like anything Jones would have expected. She figured that they would live in the crappy house but it was beautiful. She stared in awe as the others walked up to the double doors.

Inside the house was like none other. There was a gigantic living room equipped with antique style accessories, a large carpet that blends with the beautiful furniture. The furniture was made for all types its beautiful and yet not to girly. It almost looked as if there was a hint of Chinese design in the patterns, which made it more beautiful. If you walk in past that room there is a very spacious dining room with a very large oak table complete with a set of 6 oak chairs. Beyond the dining room set a magnificent kitchen, with all the appliances a woman (or man) could ask for. With marble countertops and tasteful pictures here and there to match the décor of the house.

Scully was afraid to look upstairs. There were two marble staircases that ended at a door. They were guessing that that is were there sleeping accommodations were.

"Okay, said Scully, who else thinks that this is defiantly not in the FBI budget, and wow."

Mulder raised his hand, Pendrell was speechless and Jones just nodded.

"Alright I guess we should settle in", scully started up the right hand staircase and was followed by a very eager Pendrell.

Scully glanced across her staircase to see Mulder giving Pendrell the look of death. She felt sorry for him. She almost wished she could be Jones but then again she really didn't want to give up a life of youth to make Mulder feel better.

The rooms were just as great as the downstairs and they really were meant for couples. There was a huge king sized bed and his and her dressers in the main sleeping area. Off to the right was a mini bar that looks to be almost equipped with as much supplies as a regular bar would have. Through a door was a big and I mean big (bigger than Mulder's living room) was there bathroom; the tub was as big as a queen sized bed. It also came with his and her sinks. There was also a shower hidden behind a crystal wall.

Oh yeah I could defiantly get used to this! Scully thought as she walked back into the room and was cruelly reminded that she had to share this with Pendrell when she walked in on him bending over.

Great im stuck with the idiotic plumber and Mulder is stuck with the look a like to the evil teacher that every kid gets in the fifth grade.


	4. Chapter 4

_NightBloomingJasmine2-**thanks for the reviews, yeah I had to do scully and Pendrell I thought it would be a nice twist!**_

Chapter 4

Mulder slowly opened the door a new that right then and there Mulder and Pendrell would be sleeping on the couches downstairs. Mulder didn't really mind, he would never want to sleep in the same room with Jones, and he new for a fact that Scully wouldn't let Pendrell any where near her in her nightgown.

Only I was aloud to see what she wore under her loose fitting suits and terribly tall high heels.

Thinking of her high heels made him shutter. Remembering when his face came in contact with those things. He was in the hospital for two days. The pain was worse than taking a bullet to the leg. He had a broken nose and jaw. Well it was his fault he new that he should have told her he was coming, for all she new he was another man just trying murder her.

"Um, agent Mulder will you move?" Mulder jumped slightly as Jones's voice seeped its way into his thoughts

He moved over to the first drawer and started unpacking his un color coordinated clothes.

Jones watched in amazement as he pulled out all of his clothes. All of his boxers were defiantly not of this world. And well his ties, um there was no way to put it. "Weird".

Jones walked to the matching dresser and also started unpacking her things.

How can one woman have so many suits? There seemed to be no limit to the supply of ugly, over loose, frumpy suits. He mentally reminded himself to sue that company for

"Indecent exposure" of ugly FBI clothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThey all finished packing and headed down stairs. The photos of there victims and suspects were spread out over the dining room table. The men were in the kitchen fixing sandwiches and the women were in the dining room fixing the table. They made a timeline of the murders and possible scenarios were taped to each picture.

"Um guys I no were on assignment but shouldn't we change, I mean if we walk around in suits all day it could defiantly draw some unwanted attention." Mulder said as he took a bite of his pickle and peanut butter sandwich.

Scully looked at his sandwich in disgust.

"I think Mulder is right." Pendrell said as he took a bite of his non-fat creamsicle bar.

Scully walked over to Pendrell and took a bite of his creamsicle and walked up stairs.

Pendrell eyes grew wide as he stuck the bar back in his mouth and followed scully up to their room.

Mulder stood there in shock. Scully never took a bite of his food. He sulked up the stairs. That was the second time in a day that he sulked and they both had to do with scully and Pendrell.

Jones was defiantly noting the difference in Mulder, she could tell that he had a thing for her and so did the other guy.

"Two men and one women was never a good thing." She said as she walked up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The neighbors were gathering on the lawn of the four new strangers that had moved in. no one had really seen them. All they new was that there were four. It was a custom for each household on the same block to bring a gift that would match their décor, but nothing to extravagant.

The leader a Benjamin Bradley Harrison walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

A few moments later a very beautiful red head opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Scully asked noting all of the neighbors were holing gifts.

Benjamin was in a haze until a woman walked up and said, "yes we have a customary tradition of giving the new house owners gifts, do you mind if we come in?"

Scully said yes and walked back into the kitchen and swiped all of their nice work into a box and pushed it aside. Of course no one would thing twice about what was in it because Mulder put "My Toys" on it to be a joke, he was the only one who thought it was funny.

"Um if you want I can go get everyone else. They seem to still be unpacking." She smiled and walked up to her room.

"Pendrell there here, we don't even have names." Scully said in a panic

"Um okay you can be Lilly, I will be Thomas, and we need to get Mulder and Jones. I will go downstairs and distract them you get the other two."

With that they walked down the stairs hand in hand. Pendrell was smiling as though he was a child getting a new puppy.

"This is my husband Thomas, and I will go and get the other two." And she left.

She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey the neighbored are here, and they want to meet us. You two need names. Think of some and get down here. Oh and I'm now Lilly and Pendrell is Thomas. When were seen in public."


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I have a feeling that this might be a long story. Please keep reviewing, it helps to no that people like what ur writing. Well I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5

Mulder stood there thinking. Thomas and Lilly. It sounded so right to him, better than Rob and Laura.

"All right we need to get down there what do you suggest?" asked Jones.

"Rob and Laura", and with that he walked out and down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder walked down the stairs to see scully and Pendrell all close and snuggled up on the couch like they have been married forever. A pinge of jealousy raided through his body remembering the time when they were seated that close on the couch of the deceased Acadia homes owner.

They all looked up as the door slammed and Mulder walked down the stairs.

"Sorry about that, its nice to meet the new neighbors. My wife will be out in a minute."

As if one cue Jones walked down the stairs. "This is Laura and I'm Rob.

Although no one could see it a sharp pain rang out through Scully's body. Why would he give them those names? Didn't that case mean anything to him? She wasn't going to let this upset her. So she snuggled closer to Pendrell who's smile got even bigger than it was a second ago. Pendrell secretly wished that those were real feelings, but he new that no matter how hard he tried he would never have her. Never be able to call her his.

As scully was clinging to Pendrell she felt the same way as when she snuggled up close to Mulder. This really confused her. She normally thought of Pendrell as a child with a crush that he was too embarrassed to admit. Something was changing. She wasn't sure what it was but she new it was there.

As Mulder and Jones were sitting on the opposite couch many of the neighbors saw that they never once even touched. No handholding or anything. Which was a little weird for a new married couple. The last time anyone seemed to want to have no contact with there partner is when they were forced to be married and they were getting the idea that that was how it was.

After 10 minutes of opening gifts and exchanging names with everyone the neighbors left.

"Mulder we need to talk know." Scully said very sternly as she grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs to her room.

"Scully if you wanted me in your room all you had to do was ask and I would come." Mulder said playfully even though he new that he was in big trouble.

"Mulder no one in that room believed that you and Jones were married. You wouldn't even sit close to each other, you two need to get in this game. If you two blow or cover I swear.." she got no father than that

Mulder leaned in a silenced her with a kiss full of passion. For the first few seconds Scully just stood there. She slowly started responding. But after a total of 10 seconds she pulled back and ran into the bathroom.

Mulder rapped on the door, "scully please come out we need to talk."

Scully had locked the door and was sitting in front of it. Trying to ignore every word that came out of his mouth. When did he have the right to kiss an unsuspecting woman who was lecturing him on how to show emotion?

She sat there for what seemed like hours until an unfamiliar knock filled the air.

"Scully are you okay?" came Pendrell's soft voice from the other side. She debated on whether or not to open the door.

Pendrell was sitting on the bed when the bathroom door slowly opened. Scully walked out and sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled to see that she was fine. Scully smiled back and it wasn't one of those fake smiles it was a genuine scully smile.

"Scully what happened between you and Mulder, I come in here your locked in the bathroom. He stormed out of here like a madman and took the car? Please tell me." Pendrell asked as he put his hand on hers.

Scully looked down and surprised herself when she didn't pull away.

"He kissed me and I pulled back and ran into the bathroom and I wouldn't talk to him" scully said plain and simple.

When Pendrell heard that he had kissed her he wanted to kill him, but when he heard that she pulled back his heart skipped a beat.

Maybe everyone at the office was wrong, maybe he loves her but she doesn't love him.

"Scully I'm very sorry at what happened, but we should be concentrating on the case. We need to find out if this man killed those people or not. The faster we get this done the faster we can go back to our regular lives and you and Mulder can be become the best of friends again." Pendrell said as he helped scully to her feet.

"Thank you Pendrell." She kissed him on the cheek and they went down stairs.

Every one was working on some part of the case when scullys phone rang.

"Scully"

"Agent Scully its skinner. A few moments ago I got a call from the paris counry hospital, agent Mulder is being flown to DC in critical condition. They don't know if he will live." The line went dead

Scully collapsed


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry bout the spelling mistakes I will check over it more than once. I'm glade that you all seem to like the story!

Chapter 6 

Pendrell ran over to Scully to make sure she was okay. He put her head in his lap and shook her to wake her up. As scully came to she remember what had happened to Mulder and tried to jump up.

"No agents Scully don't move, you hit your head. What happened on the phone?" Pendrell asked as he picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"Skinner called me, he said that agent Mulder is in critical condition and is being flown out to DC. They don't know if he will make it." Scully responded ad the tears started flowing. Pendrell hugged scully, he didn't know what to say.

"I need to get down there its my fault he left, if hr dies I would never forgive my self." She stood up to leave but Pendrell wouldn't let her get up.

"Scully if both you and Mulder are gone don't you think the neighbors will get suspicious. I suggest that Jones goes to the hospital and keeps us updated. We can tell the neighbors that they went to a family reunion for Rob's family. Its better than trying to explain why my wife and her husband all the sudden disappeared." Pendrell sated as he watched scully's face to see if she would agree.

"Agent Pendrell, " came Jones voice. "I think that's a great idea." She walked up the stairs and packed one of her suitcases and grabbed Mulder's clothes and put them in a suitcase

"I will call you as soon as I get there, you two find out what is going on in this town and don't worry."

They walked her out to the other car and waved her off.

"Great we don't have a car, I think we get to go shopping"

"Scully we don't have any money to buy a car."

"Haha that's what you think", she pulled a credit card out of her pocket. "Skinner said I can use it uncase of emergencies and I think this qualifies. Now all we need to do is call a cab."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later they pulled into the driveway in their new car.

"Skinners gunna kill us Scully, and I'm blaming you." Pendrell said with a huge smile on his face.

"Haha thanks, I thought a husband was supposed to protect his wife?"Scully said playfully as she elbowed Pendrell.

His heart skipped a beat as she called him her husband. "We have company"

Scully turned her head to see their prime suspect heading towards them.

Great, time to turn on FBI mode.

"Lilly, Thomas, how are you?" he was being just a little too friendly to Scully's taste.

"Were great," Pendrell interjected at scully's silence.

"I saw your friend peel off earlier, and then his wife leave later, do you mind me asking why?"

Pendrell and Scully exchanged glances.

"oh Rob gat a call from his mom, there having a family reunion, and he had to the airport and buy tickets. We let Laura take our car, told her we would rent another one out." Scully said in the best believable tone could master.

"Oh, well when are they coming back?" he asked

"He didn't say I would say in a couple of weeks, his family is very close."

"Oh, well okay then. Were having a neighborhood get together, and we wanted to no if you would like to go. Its going to be a BBQ and a pool party together.?"

Before scully could even open her mouth to say no since she hated pool parties Pendrell cut in, "we would love to go, what time should we be there?"

"It starts at 8, see you there." And with that he turned around and left.

They walked inside. "What did you do that for Pendrell, I DO NOT want to go to a flipping pool party." Scully gave him a evil look.

"I thought it was give us a chance to find out about Benjamin. You can talk to the girls and I can talk to the guys, remember we are going undercover." Pendrell said as he avoids looking into her eyes.

He was right. "I don't have a bathing suit." Pendrell looked up. "no way, don't even ask it isn't gunna happen."

"Oh come on please, I bet you don't have swim trunks do you?"

Damit, she has me there. Ugh, I don't want to o shopping.

"Alright lets go." Pendrell grabbed the keys and Scully squealed in delight. She loved to shop, but with her busy schedule she barley had enough time.

They were driving when they came across a small store called "Sally's summer suits."

"Catchy name isn't it?"

Pendrell nodded.

The air-conditioned building was nice. It was filled with all kinds of bathing suits. Scully was in heaven Pendrell was in hell.

They split up and started looking. Pendrell was done in 5 minutes.

"Gosh, did you even make sure that they fit?" scully asked as she was going through a rack of two pieces.

"Yes, mom I made sure they fit." Pendrell was also looking trough the rack trying to help time go buy faster.

They spent 10 minutes looking at the same rack. Until Scully came across a really pretty two-piece. It was black and purple jewels accented it. She looked at the size and it was hers.

"I'm gunna try this on, just to make sure okay." Scully said as she walked towards the dressing room.

"Are you gunna model it for your loving husband?" Pendrell asked

"In your dreams lover boy." Scully said through the dressing room door.

Yeah, thought Pendrell I have actually dreamed that. He smiled.

Oh well I will see her tonight at the party.

I no that not a whole lot happened but in the next chapter you will learn more about the case… and Mulder's condition! So review please! Tell if you liked it or if I just ranted on about nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm glade that you guys aren't killing me for the scully Pendrell thing. Well I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Jones had arrived at the hospital and was looking for Skinner. She wondered around until she saw him speaking to a doctor. She waited until they were finished and she walked up.

"Jones what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be back there? You could blow our cover?" skinner asked even though he could really care less.

"Don't worry we have worked everything out. I came down here to be with Mulder, I promised to keep her informed. She fainted after she heard the news. So what happened?"

"Well it seemed that Mulder was hit head on by a drunk driver. They saw his bade called me and flew him out here. He just got out of surgery and he is on a coma. But the doctors are 87 sure that he will come out of it, they just don't know when."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pool party was about to start so both Scully and Pendrell walked down to there neighbors house. Pendrell had second thoughts cause he new that some of the other guys liked her. And a few of them were single. Also he had no idea what would happed when he actually saw Scully in a bathing suit.

When they got there all the girls jumped on scully and pulled her towards the pool. Pendrell was left standing there like a little kid who lost his puppy.

He looked around and noticed that all eyes were on scully. He new that some people liked her but did they all have to watch her.

Scully pulled off her over shirt and put it with her things. When she turned around she focused right on Pendrell. It looked like he had a big lump in his throat.

"Oh wow. Lilly what a pretty bathing suit, where did you get it?"

Scully was pulled back to the party, "oh, um Sally's summer suits"

As scully got in the pool and began chatting with the other wives, some one called Pendrell's code name.

"Okay man, no offense to you but how in the heel did you score a hottie like that. I mean my wife isn't nearly that hot." Came Stanley's voice.

"Um well I'm not sure I guess we just started out friends and it slowly escalated into something more. By the way where is Benjamin at, isn't he the host?"

All men exchanged glances. "Well let's just say that he had a couple of things that he had to get done. He will be back in tomorrow."

Pendrell new that the killings took place a week apart. And tomorrow if he stayed with his planes they would be found. He wondered what the women were talking about.

"so Amanda were is Benjamin isn't he the host of this lovely get together?" scully asked as she took a sip of her margarita.

The women exchanged glances. A red light went off inside Scully.

"Um he will be back tomorrow, he lets us use his pool when he is gone. Which is once a week. Each time he leaves on Wednesday and comes back on Thursday." She said cheerfully. As soon as she was finished Erica nudged her with her elbow.

"Amanda will you help me get some more drinks in the kitchen?"

Catching Erica's drift she nodded.

"What are you doing, we don't know her. We cant go telling her about Benjamin's life and what he does. If she finds out the Benjamin is only covering for his wife we would all be in deep crap. So shut your mouth understand?"

Amanda nodded and grabbed a couple of glasses putting on the fake smile that she had started to wear as soon as she moved in.

Scully new that she had to get to Pendrell some how. And she new just how to do it.

"Amanda what all is in this margarita?" scully asked putting a hand on her stomach.

Amanda listed off the inrediants and noticed that scully didn't look to well.

"lily are you okay you don't look so good?"

"im not feeling well, I thought thatit might have been something in the drink."

Scully was allergic to peanuts in real life and she started noticing some symptoms right after she said that.

"Amanda is there a peanut in that?"

Amanda nodded and scully jumped out of the pool. Bad mistake. She started puking everywhere.

Pendrell ran over to her. "Honey are you okay?" Scully didn't respond she seemed to be going into shock; she was having an allergic reaction. He new that she was only allergic to one thing, and that she kept medicine in her bag.

"Did she eat any peanuts?"

Amanda nodded her head and Pendrell picked scully up and ran home with her in his arms. He ran up the flight of stairs. Laid her on the bed and went trough the medicine cabinet until he found the medicine. He got the right amount of liquid in her needle and injected it into her system.

He pulled back the covers and laid her there and covered her back up. He new she would wake up in an hour so he went back to her stuff.

He ran all the way back. As soon as he stepped into the back gate he was bombarded with questions.

"Everyone she is fine, she will sleep for an hour, eat something and she will be back to normal. Just tell her if there are peanuts in something so this doesn't happen again."

He grabbed her belongings and ran back to the house. He went up stairs and sat in the chair keeping an eye on her. And going over what they guys had said, adding it to the file on his computer.

**Okay that was chapter 7 I hope it was okay. Tell me if I am ranting to much about nothing and I will try to stop. **


	8. Chapter 8

I no that you guys want some MSR but remember Mulder is in the hospital and Scully is on a case. I promise you will get some MSR but if I tell you anymore I could ruin in.

**Chapter 8**

Scully woke up from her slumber and quickly sat up remembering what happened. But just how did Pendrell no that she was allergic and that she kept some in her bag. She needed some answered. She grabbed and oversized t-shirt and walked down stairs.

"Pendrell we need to talk." Scully said coming down from the stairs.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Pendrell asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"How in the hell did you no that I was allergic to peanuts and that I kept my medicine in my bag. That was kind of spooky and that's Mulder's job.

"Well when skinner asked me to work on this case he gave me a file on everyone. I read them all. When I saw you going into shock I new that you were having a allergic reaction." Pendrell said avoiding the look in her eyes.

"Okay, how did you no I keep my medicine with me?"

"Well you're a medical doctor so you can give your self medicine and so I figured that it would always be with you, and I knocked over your bag last night and everything fell out and I saw it."

That was good enough for her.

"Alright I am going to go call Jones I need to know how Mulder is doing I'm getting worried that she hasn't called me yet.

Upstairs Scully dialed Jones cell number.

"Jones"

"How is he?"

"He is in a coma, but he should wake up soon."

"So there is no brain damage? Or anything can hurt him long term?"

"No."

"Okay call me back as soon as you learn something new."

"I promise."

After the line went dead Scully broke down. She couldn't lose him. Not after all they had been through. She wanted him to come back. She wished that she wouldn't have ran into the bathroom. It was all her fault that he left and go into that accident. Everything that she had planed wasn't working out. She loved Mulder but was so scared to admit it.

She new that what she was doing was wrong but she wanted Mulder and so she was going to get him. She new that he would never come to her officially and tell her what he felt so the only thing she could think of was jealousy. She new Mulder hated Pendrell and she new that using Pendrell would bring out Mulder's feelings. But now he is in a coma and she didn't no what to do.

She climbed into the bed and cried her self to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been there for about a week and they had noting on anyone in this place. There had been two more murders. They only thing they had were that both Benjamin and his wife were gone on those days.

They had gone to great lengths to see where he went but they had nothing.

"Scully, we have spent so much time working on Benjamin and we have forgotten about someone. His wife."

"What do you mean?"

"What if Benjamin is covering for his wife. What if she is the murderer and he is just leading us off of her case?"

Scully looked up, "I think we better get all the information we have on her then."

They got her records of the computer, all of her plane tickets and they set off to work.

Nothing seemed unusual until they got to her plane tickets. She never went any where with her husband. But she did seem to travel to where the victims lived once a week.

"Okay we need to see if she had any beef with the victims or if she new them. We need to find out what her motive would be."

They got all of the records and went trough them one by one. Finally Pendrell noticed something.

"Scully each of the victims were involved with her some how."

"One of them was suing her husband, on was suing her for a million dollars for "work related problems. Wait they all worked for her and her husbands company at one point. They all seemed to be trying to get money from them. My guess is that Benjamin covered foe her and she killed the people suing her and obviously their partners."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There FBI, I heard them talking, they no who is killing those people. We need to do something about it."

"But what, Amanda we cant kill them their FBI, hello federal case, we will never get out of jail."

"Not if they don't know who didn't It." she gave Lisa a smile and they began to make a plan.

It didn't take them long for them to do it, but they needed to get them out of the house for this to work.

"Don't worry Amanda I got this part under control. They will be out of there in no time.

A knock on the door brought both of the agents out of their thoughts. Scully got up to get the door as Pendrell went to hide anything that could give them away.

"Hey the girls are going shopping and they guys are getting together at Benjamin house and we wanted to no if you guys wanted to join us?"

Scully looked back at Pendrell, "sure we would love to. Let me get my purse and we will head over okay?"

Lisa nodded and walked away. She pulled out her phone, "phase one is complete, they're on their way.

**Okay guys I have to go and update my other stories too, I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while normally I am right on it but I have bad some things going on and so here is chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Scully why are we going. We need to get this information to Skinner as soon as possible." Pendrell said as they walked down the stairs to head off in there opposite directions.

"I know but lets do this come back tonight, get everything we have found and put it all together and tomorrow morning I promise we will call Skinner."

They walked down the rest of the street in silence.

I wonder how Mulder is doing, I hope he is okay. Scully couldn't help but to think that this was her fault. She needed to no that he was going to be okay. This was the first time that he was in the hospital without her by his side, and she didn't like it. She needed to see him, touch him, no that he was okay. But that wouldn't happen for a while if they didn't solve this damn case.

They reached their destinations and we pulled in opposite ways. The guys grabbed Pendrell and pulled him into the back room. There was a poker table and a bar and a big 72" flat screen TV. Pendrell was in heaven, but he slowly floated back down when he remembered why he was here.

The girls took Scully and headed out to the car. "Were going to the mall there having a shoe sale and we never miss it, so since your new and everyone seems to like you we have invited you" Lisa said as the pulled out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda stayed in the back yard and waited until the roar of the car could no longer be heard. Lisa and her decided that they had to get rid of them, they weren't going to take the fall with Benjamin and his wife, and they were going to keep themselves safe and secluded.

She got the master key set out that she borrowed from Benjamin. She snuck into the house, no one paid her a second glance. She went up stairs and found the room that she wanted. She walked in to the bathroom. Inside of the wall there was a opening that no one new about. She found it in her own home and since they were all the same she figured that they would have one too. She took a box out of her purse and set in the wall. She closed it and sealed it making sure they wouldn't notice it. with that she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had each bought at least 5 pairs of shoes and some of the girls including Scully bought a bunch of new clothes. She loved hanging out with these girls, but they thought of them covering for a murderer just smashed her in the gut every time she thought about it.

They got back to the house and walked in to the back to see the guys watching a football game and playing poker. Lisa's husband George was winning by a lot. She was surprised when she saw that Pendrell had a good amount of money in from of him.

"Alright guys time to break it up." Lisa voice came from somewhere behind her.

All of the guys groaned but no one moved. Scully took it into her own hands and walked right over to "Thomas" pulled him up by the ear gave him a look and he was ready to go. The other men looked at her wide eye and then they looked at their wives. They seemed to be trying to do the same glare as Scully. It was all right but her ways way more intimidating than there was. All of the men got up and they followed out Scully and Pendrell.

"What in the hell was that for, you almost pulled off my ear?" Pendrell covered his ear and gave her a hurt look. It was defiantly not as cute as Mulder's.

"We need to talk and I mean now. When I was with the girls I keep getting this feeling that something wasn't right. I think that the whole neighborhood is covering for them."

Pendrell looked at her, "how could a whole neighborhood be in on it, they out number them, what could they possibly do. They can't kill them cause they would be some suspicious neighbors. So what do we do?"

Scully shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know. Normally Mulder was the one with the plan, he new everything they needed to know and he made everything work. Scully was his back up the person that looked out for him. She shook her head. She needed to find a way to bust them so that she would actually get the chance to see him.

They sat at the kitchen table for three hours outing together all the evidence they had found and they both worked on notes explaining were the evidence was found, and also what they people around them had to say.

By nine they were finished. Scully yawned and Pendrell stretched.

"I'm heading off to bed, I'm tired and maybe if I go to sleep now then tomorrow will come sooner." Scully stood up and walked up the stairs, Pendrell right behind her.

After brushing their teeth and changing they got in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Scully being the light sleep she was thanks to Mulder's middle of the night phone calls, heard a slight beeping noise. She sat up and looked around, it was 3 am. She stood up and walked around, the beeping stopped. So she walked down stairs to get something to drink. She opened the fridge and the doorbell rang.

What in the hell. She walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. No one was there.

Stupid teenage pranksters. She shrugged her shoulders. She took one step and the house exploded.

**Tehe I bet you guys hate me! Oh well. Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alright this is the last chapter, I hope that you guys like it! 

There was silence surrounding the house. There seemed to be no life until the ground started to move. Charred pieces were moved and a hand emerged. The fireman grabbed it, and pulled. It was a woman. She seemed to be fine. No scratches or anything, just black from the smoke.

"Ma'am was there anyone else in the house?"

"Yes my husband." Scully passed out and was put into a stretcher.

The firemen continued to look but they found nothing, until on fireman came across a hand. He moved over stuff and came across the body. He felt for a pulse but he got nothing. He picked up the man and carried him to the ambulance. The people standing by saw this, some were destroyed into fits of tears other stood and could do nothing. One woman in the back had an evil grin playing across her face.

They were taking to the hospital in different ambulances.

Skinner heard the news and asked both of them to be flown back down here to DC.

When they got there Pendrell was taken to the morgue at the request of the AD. Scully was cleaned up and they let her go on account they found no reason to keep her.

"Sir I want to see him."

"Scully the doctors want to pull the plug, they say that if after today of he maked no hint of recovery they're pulling the plug."

"Let me talk to him, I'm not going to lose him."

Scully walked into the room and tears filled her eyes. There were tubes of all sort coming out of him. So many machines were hooked up to him that you would think that he was a robot.

She walked over and sat at the edge of his bed. Taking his hand she whispered in his ear, "don't you even think of leaving me. You're going to wake up and fight the truth. Remember, we have been through so much together. We have almost died but we have saved each other. Don't leave me I will have nothing left of me. I have devoted my life to you and that is exactly what I am doing. You're going to open your eyes and were going to continue what you started. I love you and I need to come back." She kissed his cheek and lay next to him.

Skinner walked in to see what was going on but slowly backed out upon seeing the sight in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't move, he heard a familiar voice but he couldn't move. He wanted to reach out and feel the person who was next to him. Memories of his life flashed before his eyes. His sister's abduction, meeting Scully, her abduction, and the lies that they went through, from gun shot wounds to getting kidnapped. He needed her like he needed air to breath.

He felt something soft oh his cheek, and then something that burned in his heart. He new that he should have ran out like that, and if he had died she would never forgive herself. She was the only thing that kept him alive and if he died she would have nothing.

They stayed like this the whole night.

"Agent Scully wake up." The doctor came in a woke her up.

"I'm sorry but he has made no improvement, its time."

Scully crashed to the floor and started screaming. Skinner ran in and held on to her. She fought with everything she had to get to Mulder. She began screaming his name. People in the other room could hear her and the people in the foyer could see her. They new what was happening. Her screaming brought tears to there eyes.

"MULDER DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" her screams echoed the corridore.

The doctor pulled the plug.

"NO NO NO NO. BRING HIM BACK." She tried to get to the doctor but Skinner held her back. She kicked and shoved.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The machine was getting a reading.

"Scully?"

Scully looked up to see Mulder's head turn. She pushed off of skinner pushed over the doctor and ran towards him.

"I had you good." Mulder managed a weak smile.

Scully face was red and her eyes were puffy.

"Don't you dare do that to me again."

She didn't care that Skinner was there. She got up close to Mulder and kissed him. Mulder who was disoriented took a couple of seconds to respond. They wouldn't let go. Not now and not ever. They would always be together. In life and death and that's how it would stay.

Three weeks later.

Mulder and Scully were in the basement doing paperwork. There office was full of flowers. Everyone heard of how Mulder escaped death thanks to Scully and how Scully's life was spared in the explosion.

Many people say that she was meant to live so that she could save Mulder. The people in the office no longer speak of them in ill ways but say hi every time they see them because everyone knows that with out them the office and the world wouldn't be as it is now.

Pendrell's plaque hangs in the Tech room and a picture of him sits on Scully's desk. He too will always be remembered.

**I'm done. I hope that you guys like it!**


End file.
